fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver
Oliver (オリヴァー, Orivā), Duke Tanas, is a senior member of the Begnion Senate who was believed to have been executed for crimes against the state following his defeat at the hands of the Greil Mercenaries in Chapter 17-4 of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He was deeply involved in the Laguz slave trade prior to his defeat in Serenes Forest, having purchased Prince Reyson for an exorbitant fee from King Naesala of Kilvas as though he were but another art treasure for his vast collections. During the events of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn it is discovered he was rescued by Duke Hetzel and that he has since been recovering at his estate in the Dukedom of Tanas. He is a researcher, and self-proclaimed protector, of beauty, and has amassed an enormous collection of art treasures, the likes of which he appears to believe only himself capable of appreciating. Despite being old, bald and possessing an unsightly amount of weight, he is also quite vain, once commenting that Reyson struck his 'beautiful' nose. He is one of few Fire Emblem boss characters that is recruitable (though only in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn). Oliver will act the turncoat upon encountering Rafiel, claiming that it is his duty as a defender of beauty to guard the heron prince. At the end of the game, he becomes a benefactor of artists - especially those who paint him, further showing his lust after art and egocentricism. Oliver is one of the most unique playable characters, in that he does not fit the usual hero or kind hearted priest roles, although he is very amusing. With his misplaced vanity, ludicrously inflated ego, and skewed loyalties, he continually throws other characters through loops, often leaving them highly confused or speechless. Ike goes so far as to ask him to rejoin the enemy army after he is recruited. Also, despite his clear role as a "bad guy," his ideals, though skewed, aren’t entirely immoral, unlike those of many Fire Emblem villains. While often cowering in the face of danger, he often demonstrates an odd sense of courage any time that something “Beautiful” is at risk. (Namely, the Herons) Character Data Path of Radiance Boss Appear *Chapter 17 Area4 Base Stats |Bishop |Fire |2 |32 |6 |9 |14 |12 |25 |10 |20 |10 |10 |6 |Staff/Light - A |N/A |Nosferatu * Maniac Mode (JP Only) |Bishop |Fire |4 |42 |9 |19 |19 |18 |35 |13 |30 |10 |10 |6 |Staff/Light - A |N/A |Nosferatu Radiant Dawn Boss Appear *Part 4: Chapter 4 Recruitment *Part 4: Chapter 4: Let him talk to Rafiel, available in Chapter 4 and Endgame. Base Stats |Saint |Fire |8 |48 |22 |31 |22 |20 |28 |18 |32 |12 |12 |6 |Light - S Staff - A |Shove Corona |Nosferatu Silence Growth Rates |65% |55% |35% |35% |45% |30% |30% |20% Biorhytsm Epilogue *''Collector of Beauty'' Oliver followed his calling as a guardian of beauty by sponsoring many artists, especially those who depicted him. Gallery File:OliverFE9Portrait.png‎ | Oliver's portrait Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance File:OliverFE10Portrait.png‎‎ | Oliver's portrait in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn File:Saint.PNG|Oliver in battle, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Trivia Reyson's support conversations with him in Radiant Dawn are unique, though they have no support ending. As an example Reyson tells him to “Please go away” something that he says to no other character. Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc